The goal of the BMAC is to offer a comprehensive range of MS analyses for the structural characterization and quantification of nutrition-related biomolecules for NORC investigators. The predominant BMAC objective is to provide means for NORC investigators to gain maximum benefit from the power of MS with a focus on three areas of need: 1) To apply the sensitivity and specificity of MS to detect and quantify low abundance biomolecules; 2) To develop innovative MS techniques for detection and structural characterization of nutritionor obesity-related biomolecules; and 3) To provide MS training for students and fellows in nutrition or obesity research. Because MS analyses are labor-intensive and require specialized skills, it is often more economical and practical for BMAC Core staff to perform MS analyses. In cases where sustained demand for analyses or development of analytical techniques is anticipated, members of investigators' laboratories are trained to perform appropriate MS procedures.